


Zac Attack

by nsam85



Series: Axl and Blaine's Sexisodes [5]
Category: Glee, Real Person Fiction, The Middle
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Double Penetration, Foreskin Play, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: I've taken taken Axl Heck and Blaine Anderson from my "Axl Gleese" Middle/Glee crossover story and decided to have them meet hot young stars around the country, and seduce them. A stand alone series. Each chapter will feature the couple get on with another person, followed by getting it on with a pair of guys, then switching back to one. The chapters will feature a new star, Eventually I'll write chapters with all those guys in the characters list





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sexisode Zac Efron is the celebrity.

                “I hope he’s tight.” Axl said aloud, reaching over and gripping Blaine’s uncut dick through his pants.

                “Well…” he said, thoughts rather foggy as Axl unzipped him, “he won’t be as tight after we’re done with him.

                “I love it when you say things like that.” Axl grinned, playing with Blaine’s foreskin.

                “Coop said Zac was going to be busy after shooting all day. He probably won’t be able to make it…” he paused, thrusting up into Axl’s hand. “Jeez…get behind me and fuck me really quick.” He finally burst out.

                “Nah…” Axl grinned releasing his cock.

                Growling, Blaine reached down and started to jerk his own dick. Perfectly aware Axl was watching him closely, he closed his eyes and pretended he was alone. Biting his lip, he stood up and pushed his jeans down. Foregoing underwear, he sat right back down on the couch. He felt the couch shake a little bit and the sound of movement, but he kept going. Guessing Axl was now standing and jerking off as well, he let his mouth hang open. Immediately the couch bounced a bit and a shadow loomed over him.

                “Yeah…” he moaned as he felt Axl grip his hair.

                Automatically, he opened his mouth wider and felt Axl’s cock push past his lips. Then he froze, feeling the extra skin, and the size a bit larger than normal. Knowing it was Cooper, he put an extra effort into his bobbing motion. Hearing a bit of moaning, his lips twitched in a smile as he pictured Cooper and Axl kissing. His hair was released briefly as Axl took Cooper’s place and stood on top of the couch. His hair was once more yanked back down. Keeping his mouth open, he welcomed Axl’s cut dick into his…

                His eyes flew open and looked up into a smirking Zac Efron. Bigger than Axl, he could barely get as far down the shaft as he wanted to. The muscled chest was evidence of his vigorous workout regime, although it was hidden under his shirt at the moment. Standing behind Zac, Axl was on his knees and sucking Cooper off. It appeared to him, Axl was the one having to pay Cooper for bringing along Zac. Still, it didn’t look like Axl minded at all. Though he was still fully clothed, his zipper was open and his dick poking through. Blaine figured the only reason Zac and Cooper was here suddenly was because the days’ shooting had finished early. Glad for the surprise, he put more effort into his work.

                “Hey.” He heard, then looked up into Zac’s blue eyes. “There ya go…” he said softly, his smile turning so sweet Blaine felt he would melt.

                “Easy now.” He heard Axl say, an edge in his voice.

                Pulling back, his dick left his lips as Zac rotated in a way that he could look at Axl. Mouth feeling empty, Blaine scooted forward and once more wrapped his lips around the head of the cock in front of him. Axl smirked as Zac’s knees became so shaky he had to turn back to Blaine and hold on so he wouldn’t collapse. Slowly, Zac’s gaze traveled down Blaine’s body and halted at his crotch. Smile widening, he dropped to his knees and leaned over his crotch. Blaine groaned loudly and closed his eyes at the wet heat. After another groan, his head fell onto the back of the couch as he involuntarily thrusted up into Zac’s mouth. 

                “God I love uncut dicks.” Zac murmured, gently nipping at Blaine’s foreskin.

                Suddenly, the couch bounced and he felt his body jostled to the side. Eyes opening, he glanced to his left and discovered Cooper sitting so close their bodies touched from the shoulder to their calves. Somehow, Cooper no longer wore any clothes at all. Blinking stupidly, he looked at his brother, who just winked playfully. Standing behind Zac, Axl was looking down at them, then looked lower at where Blaine guessed Zac’s ass was. Shuffling forward, he yanked his own shirt off, then reached down and pulled Zac’s off. Studying Zac chest, he noticed how much buffer he looked now. Personally, he thought he was a bit too buff. However, he felt the hairy chest kind of made up for it.

                He was so engrossed in looking at a shirtless Zac Efron, he didn’t even notice what Axl was doing. Cooper nudged his elbow, causing him to look away from the display. Tilting his head, he looked at his brother who just smirked and nodded toward Axl. Zac had lifted his arms high enough that he could jerk both Cooper and him off. That left an opening under Zac’s armpits. Thick tufts of hair poked out from the darkened space under them. Axl’s mouth looked like it was about to water from the sight. Though he didn’t move his feet at first, there was something that did move. As Axl’s eyes were glued on Zac’s hairy pits, his dick that was poking out through his pants began to bob faster. Axl was so excited his heart beat began to quicken, pumping more blood at a faster rate into his dick. Never having seen this before, he found it fascinating. Then, Axl dropped to his knees beside Zac and the line of sight to his bobbing cock was obscured.

                “Hey!” Zac jumped, looking down as Axl gripped his arm.

                “Axl has an armpit fetish.” Blaine told Zac, laughing as he actually pushed Zac’s left arm vertical.

                “That’s so weird.” Cooper chuckled.

                “I think it’s fucking hot as hell.” Zac moaned, turning to face Axl, lifting his arm higher and releasing his hold on the two brothers.

                Blaine jumped when he felt Cooper grip his dick and started to pump his length. Zac groaned, finally turning and falling onto his back on the floor. Placing his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and was motionless. Suddenly, Zac’s dick began to copy what Axl’s did just a few moments ago, bobbing faster as his excitement and pleasure increased. Axl moaned hungrily, leaning in so close his teeth lightly grazed across the bare skin in the hairy pit. Pulling back, Axl grinned at Zac, then leaned in. Their lips met as Zac’s left hand turned and crawled along the carpet under Axl’s form like a spider. There was a grunt as Zac’s hand disappeared completely. The only sign of what was happening under Axl was Zac’s elbow move up and down.

                “My other pit needs some attention.” Zac whispered as he gently nudged Axl’s head to the side.

                Axl gave a small snort, then began to move around Zac’s head. Once over the hairy depression, he lowered his head. The rest of his body shifted, then rotated in a way that his own pit hovered over Zac’s face. Though he couldn’t see anything, loud slurping sounds left no doubt what was happening. Turning his head just a bit, he looked at Blaine, then at Zac’s hard cock poking through his zipper, then back up to him, and finally back to his dick. Taking the hint, he slid off the couch onto the floor. Rocking forward, his face ended up directly over Zac’s protruding dick. Opening his mouth, he engulfed as much of the length as he could.

                As he pulled open the button above the zipper, he fell forward when he felt his cheeks lightly pulled apart. He moaned around Zac’s dick as something hot and wet pushed its way into his hole. Knowing who was doing it, he felt nervous and didn’t want to go any further with what he assumed would happen next. It felt as hot as hell, but that was all he wanted. Pushing himself back up, he finally pulled apart Zac’s fly. Feeling tug on his shirt, he left one hand off the floor and the other as it was pulled off. Completely nude now, he tugged at Zac’s jeans until they came off with a flourish.

                “Dear god…” he mumbled, hoping he wasn’t too loud.

                “Yeah…suck my dick.” Zac commanded, reaching down and pushing his head closer.

                “Hold on.” Axl said excitedly, lifting himself up so he could get a better view.

                “You like this?” Zac asked, gently pushing Blaine away so his groin was fully on display.

                “Jack off for us.” Blaine said, sitting up and falling back against the couch.

                “Ouch.” Said Cooper as he landed on his lap.

                “Sorry…I forgot you were back there.” He said sheepishly, then scooted off him to the right.

                “You wanna watch me get myself off?” Zac asked in a low husky voice.

                “Yeah.” Said Axl and himself at the same time.

                “Sadly…” said Cooper, looking away and toward the kitchen.

                “What?” Axl asked him, looking over.

                “I’ve got an audition for a new TV show. I didn’t even expect to stay here this long. I was just gunna drop Zac off and introduce the three of you, then leave. Then I saw Blaine abusing himself and I couldn’t resist a little fun.” He shrugged, making to get up.

                “Hold it.” Blaine said, reaching over and holding Cooper in place. “Zac, suck my brother off real fast before you jerk off. It won’t take long, will it Coop?” he asked.

                “No…” he chuckled, reaching down and giving his uncut dick a couple of pumps.

                Zac groaned and rocked onto his stomach and then pushed himself up on hands and knees. Crawling forward, Zac didn’t even hesitate and took in nearly all of Coopers cock with no trouble at all. Blinking, Blaine studied the technique of Zac’s actions and realized he looked like an expert. He would have never thought Zac Efron would be that good at pleasing another dude. Glancing between Axl and his brother, he saw all three of them looked surprised. Tilting his head, he eyed Zac’s hairy ass and hoped it was tight. Earlier, the two of them had decided they were going to double penetrate him, whether he wanted them to or not.

                “Oh man…” Cooper moaned loudly, and shook violently, and finally collapsed.

                “Yum.” Said Zac, sitting up on his haunches and dramatically throwing his head back to swallow his mouth full of cum.

                “Thanks dude.” Groaned Cooper, then pushed himself up and headed out of the living room and toward his bedroom.

                All three of them watched him retreating, unable to look away from Cooper’s ass. Blaine realized that it looked bare, like it had been shaved. Thinking about it, he came to the conclusion his groin had been trimmed heavily. Turning his head, he looked back at Zac, who was now sitting in the large comfy armchair that Cooper would usually sit in. Opening his legs a bit, Zac reached below and began to play with his nuts. Wanting a better view, he crawled forward until he was practically eye level with the base of Zac’s cock. Joining him, Axl watched the show. Blaine took it all in, memorizing every feature of Zac’s crotch.

                “Looks like you two like going “au natural” Zac teased, looking down at both of their thick bushes.

                “We think it’s hotter than trimming.” Blaine said.

                “Men are supposed to be hairy…that’s one of the things that kind of turned me on to Blaine here.”

                “So what do you think?” he asked, wriggling his eyebrows at them.

                Zac’s cock was the same thickness from the base of his shaft, up to the head of his cock which looked more than seven inches. Axl’s was thicker around the head and skinnier at the base. His own was the opposite, smaller at the head and thicker at the base. What Blaine loved most about Zac was his massive pair of nuts. They looked huge and full. Thick veins ran down the underside of the shaft, which was a bit darker than Axl’s but not as dark as his own. Cut, Zac had a very noticeable circumcision scar that looked jagged, as if there was a mistake and too much had been removed. Zac’s piss slit leaked thick globules of precum, making Blaine want to slurp it up.

                “Yeah…you want me to cum?” Zac teased, increasing the speed of his pumping.

                “How much cum does the famous Zac Efron have?” Axl smirked, reaching down and gripping Blaine’s throbbing cock.

                “Come closer…I’m almost there….ahh fuck….I can feel it coming…” he moaned, his eyes closing.

                Without any warning, Axl gripped Blaine’s elbow and pushed him up. Roughly, he pushed his head down over Zac’s crotch. Luckily his mouth was already hanging open as he was pushed down. The moment his lips engulfed the head, hot salty cum erupted into his mouth. Zac whimpered and thrusted up into Blaine’s mouth shakily. Letting out his own moan, he felt a tongue slide into his puckered hole. Taking in a deep breath, he felt intoxicated as he inhaled the smell of Zac’s sweaty nuts.

                “Take it.” Zac growled, as Axl thrust into him.

                “Yeah!” Axl grunted, slamming his entire length.

                He felt a pat on his back that he knew Zac couldn’t see. Smirking around Zac’s shaft, he recognized the signal for him to prepare to double penetrate him. Lifting his head, he stared into blue eyes as he swallowed Zac’s cum. Leaning in, he let his mouth be captured. Their tongues tangled and wrestled as he gripped Zac’s hips. From behind Axl built up speed and pounded into him without mercy. Pulling back, he yanked Zac’s hips toward him. Caught off guard, Zac slid off the chair and fell to the floor.

                “Sit up.” Blaine told him, feeling his pulse racing.

                “You gunna fuck my ass?” Zac asked, eyes dilating with excitement.

                “Yes I am…” he growled.

                “Fuck yeah…you to?” Zac asked, his gaze shifting back to Axl.

                “You want me to?” Axl asked, his thrusting slowing a bit.

                “I want you both at the same time…I can take it.” He pleaded, looking between the two.

                “Um…really” Blaine asked, breaking character.

                “It won’t be the first time I’ve been double penetrated.” He chuckled.

                “Who else?” Axl asked, also breaking character.

                “Sorry…. can’t say.” He grinned, then scooted forward.

                Axl came to a halt and pulled out of him. Letting out a hiss, Blaine pulled his legs forward until he could lay flat on his back on the floor. Rotating 180 degrees, Zac backed up until his ass was directly over Blaine’s mouth. As he squatted, he pushed his tongue into Zac’s hole. Zac let out a long, low moan. Strangely, Blaine thought his entrance tasted really good…there was a hint of strawberry or something. It was clear Zac knew what was going to happen and had prepared for this, otherwise he doubted it would taste this good. Hot wetness surrounded his own dick.

                “Suck on his foreskin.” He heard Axl command.

                “Oh fuck…” he groaned into Zac’s cheeks as he felt his foreskin being sucked.

                “Yeah…that’s hot…keep doing that.” He went on.

                “Oh my god…I’m gunna cum if you don’t stop.” He said shakily as he felt Axl sucking on his nuts while Zac continued working on his hood.

                “Awesome. “Zac said in a muffled voice.

                Standing, he shifted forward until his ass was directly over Blaine’s dick. Turning, he squatted and looked into Blaine’s eyes as he felt Axl grip his dick and aim it at Zac’s entrance. Slowly, Zac sank lower and lower until he felt his dick suddenly surrounded by a tight ass. About halfway down his cock, he paused and waited as Axl pushed into him. Zac cried as Axl thrust inside completely. Wincing, he looked up and gave Zac an apologetic face. He was surprised to see him looking down with a wide grin. Shaking his head in wonder, he slowly pushed up until he was completely inside him.

                “Who would have thought Zac Efron could take two dicks at once.” Axl marveled.

                “Shut up and just get going…” Zac said hurriedly.

                “Why the rush?” Blaine laughed, thrusting up into him.

                “No rush…I just want to feel your loads inside of me.” He grinned down at him.

                Reaching up, he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and yanked him down. Their mouths met again as he used his other hand to grip Zac’s cock. Pumping it quickly, he felt a tingle building in his gut. Knowing what that meant, he began to thrust faster. Zac’s lips twitched into a smile. Zac gasped and pulled back as Axl let out a shout of ecstasy. Hot liquid suddenly exploded over Blaine’s chest. Looking down, spurts of white cum was still erupting out of Zac’s cock and making a mess all over his hairy chest. That’s all it took for Blaine to follow suit.

                “There ya go…” Zac breathed into his ear as he shot his load inside his ass.

                Shaking, his head fell back to the floor in exhaustion. The tightness around his dick suddenly disappeared as Axl pulled out and fell back. Rising, Zac looked down at both of them with a broad grin. He kept looking back and forth, trying to decide who he wanted to do first. Eventually, he landed on Blaine. Well, not on him exactly, but on Blaine’s uncut dick. Leaning over, slid his left arm under Blaine’s knees while his right went under his neck. Grunting, he lifted him up easily and walked him over to the couch. Blaine had a flashback of Taylor Lautner doing the same on this same couch. Grinning, he looked over at Axl.

                “I know.” Axl chuckled with a wink.

                “You know what?” Zac asked, tossing Blaine onto the couch.

                “Well…”Axl hesitated, watching as Zac climbed onto the couch and lifted Blaine legs into the air.

                “Let him suck my ass for a bit…then you can tell him.” He chuckled, watching as Zac straightened to this suggestion.

                Nodding, they both looked at Zac, waiting. Getting the picture, he leaned down and sucked both of Blaine’s nuts into his mouth. Letting out a long low groan, Blaine’s body went slack. Hurrying over, Axl climbed onto the couch and sat down right over his face. Taking the hint, he opened his mouth and dug his tongue into Axl’s hairy hole. A hand wrapped around his soft uncut dick and began to play with the foreskin. Feeling like jelly, Blaine’s tongue didn’t want to do anymore work, even if Axl’s ass did taste great. Then Zac’s tongue slipped into his hole.

                ‘Og mats mood.” He muffled into Axl’s nuts.

                Zac let out a snicker as he continued to work. Shifting back a little bit, Axl tilted his dick down at Blaine’s mouth. Opening it, he waited as Axl dipped down until he felt the rim of his head pass through his lips. Moaning loudly, Axl slowly began to thrust into his mouth. Blaine hissed as he felt a finger push into his hole. At this point, Blaine was once more hard. Noticing this, Zac worked a second finger into him while his head darted down and pushed Axl’s hand out of the way. He shook as he felt a tongue slip into the space between his foreskin and the head of his cock. A third finger pushed into his hole and Blaine was ready.

                “We had Taylor Lautner over a ways back and he did the same thing as you’re doing to me now.” Blaine blurted.

                “Dude.” Axl scolded.

                “Oops…” Blaine whispered, remembering they had both promised to never tell a person.

                “Oh, that.” Zac said, still playing with Blaine’s foreskin. “Don’t worry about that…we’ve already messed around quite a few times…you know…he actually reached into my pants at the MTV Music Awards. It was wonderful.” He finished, pulling his fingers out and lowering his hips.

                “Fuck his ass.” Axl told Zac, a hint of a growl.

                Zac nodded and gave a wink, then buried his cock to the hilt in one rapid hard thrust. Howling, he almost bit Axl’s dick. Luckily, Axl had pulled up at that exact moment. Zac’s member was much thicker than it looked. Even though Axl’s was a bit thicker at the head, Zac’s whole length was the same thickness. Already, he pulled out and thrust back in again. After he got used to the aggressive pounding, he started back on Axl’s dick. A hand wrapped around his dick and pumped it vigorously. Slowing, Zac looked at both of them for a moment. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at him in question.

                “Can I cum inside you?” Zac asked, his voice sounding almost nervous.

                “You’re clean, right?” he asked, wondering at the comment.

                “Of course…I just wanted to make sure it was alright.

                “Hell yea…go for it.” Axl encouraged.

                Nodding, Zac began to build up speed again. Knocking Axl’s hand out of the way, he fisted Blaine in time with his own thrusts. Blaine shook, feeling his orgasm approaching at lightning speed. Suddenly, Axl’s dick disappeared and he rotated 180 degrees. Blaine Groaned as Axl impaled himself on his dick. Immediately, the tightness and the heat overloaded him. Giving a grunt, he shot his load into Axl. A few moments later he felt hot liquid spill into his ass as Zac gave a loud cry. A hand shot around Axl, and began jerking his cock. Completely spent, he watched as Zac’s hand that was pumping Axl became wet and slippery as his seed went everywhere.

                “That was…” Axl said, looking down at Blaine, who was now even more messy with two load of cum on his hairy chest.

                “so fucking,” Blaine agreed.

                “Hot.” Zac finished.

 

 

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
